


oh damn, he got it bad

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, If the teacher doesn't show up after fifteen minutes you're legally allowed to leave, M/M, Matt is here too, Mutual Pining, Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, lance pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wouldn’t be surprised if there was an evil queen somewhere in the world, asking her magic mirror on the wall, “who is the most fairest of them all?”, and a picture of Shiro's face presenting itself.“He’s,” Keith breathes, “he’s beautiful.”“I know,” Lance replies.“He’s perfect.”“Yes...I know.”





	oh damn, he got it bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littledanceingdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/gifts).



> because my friend eden told me to. for some reason i can't write sheith as anything but pining losers.

“Keith,” he chokes out, unable to vocalize anything else without his voice cracking.

The teacher is running late that day, so students are lounging around, in their little friend circles, waiting for fifteen minutes before they’re legally allowed to leave. That’s what they say, anyways. No teacher has ever been that late before, as far as Lance can remember. He’s just waiting for the day when a teacher  _ is  _ that late, just to see which students are brave enough to waltz out.

Keith’s gaze is so serene and peaceful, Lance would be tempted to just leave him be, if it were not for the fact that the reason for his tranquility was...well. The metaphorical laser beams shooting out of his eyes landed right on a particular boy across the classroom, whose laugh could make animals sing. No, really. If only it were an exaggeration. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was an evil queen somewhere in the world, asking her magic mirror on the wall, “who is the most fairest of them all?”, and a picture of that boy’s face presenting itself.

If an old lady were to come into their classroom and offer a suspiciously red apple, Lance hopes she’d give it to him instead. He’s too old and withered at the ripe age of seventeen to bear witness to this.

“Keith,” he tries again.

This time there is a reaction, albeit subtle. A sigh, a  _ goddamn sigh, as if this were some rom com,  _ escapes from Keith. Leaning into the palm of his hand, elbow propped up on the desk, he finally looks at Lance for the first time that morning.

“He’s,” Keith breathes, “he’s beautiful.”

“I know,” Lance replies.

“He’s perfect.”

“Yes...I know.”

That is all Keith spares to say to him, before going back to shamelessly eyeing the boy. Shiro. Takashi Shirogane. The boy everyone either wants to be, or be with. In Lance’s case, his hero. One time, he accidentally blew up the school kitchen, and right before Iverson could shove a fist down his throat, Shiro stepped in and calmed him down, being the teacher’s pet he is. Instead of a detention, he got a loud scolding right in front of the entire class. Still, it was better than having to explain to his mom that he got in trouble for his horrible cooking skills.

After class, he managed to catch Shiro, and ask why he stuck his neck out for him. Shiro said it was because his screw up allowed him to toss his burnt cookies out the window without Iverson knowing. 

That day, the dude shot up to number one on Lance’s list of Cool People To Respect.

Keith’s soft face was torturous, and he has no clue how much longer he can take it. Just one more push, that’s all it would take. The thin thread holding his sanity intact would snap, and there’s no telling what he would do. 

The slicer comes sooner than he expects, when Keith whispers, so quiet, as if the only reason he pushed those words out of his mouth was to make Lance  _ suffer _ .

“I wonder if he feels the same way about me.”

Only the screech of the cheap desk chair reminds Lance of what he’s doing, as he strides across the crowded classroom, and stops in front of the boy Keith’s eyes are hot glued onto. He ignores Shiro’s protests, and drags him back to his side of the room. The other student, a Mark or a Mathias, had followed him. They side eye each other, faces sunken, souls crushed, and nod.

“Um,” Keith’s jaw drops. “Uh.”

“Well hello to you too,” Shiro laughs. A bird from outside chirps.

Suddenly, Lance feels like he’s intruding. A little round bubble of love surrounds the pair. Like a one way mirror, he, Mario, and the rest of the students may look in, but to the two inside, they are alone with each other. He’s afraid of what they may do with this supposed privacy.

Keith’s brows furrow in that unique way that only occurs when he’s focusing. Lance has seen it before, when they’re playing dodge ball in Gym, sketching still life in Art, and writing out equations in Math. Of course he’d be putting everything he’s got into a conversation with Shiro. He must’ve gotten control over his jaw again, because he’s speaking, smooth and near confident.

“You know,” Keith explains, “if the teacher doesn’t show up after fifteen minutes, we’re legally allowed to leave.”

“Really?” Shiro asks, as if this was new information to him. Lance highly doubts that.

Keith stands from his seat. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he gestures to the door. “We can go hang and get some food, and uh, chill.”

It wasn’t anything too hot or wild, and the way he said it was much too awkward for Lance to ever take him seriously as a rival again. Regardless, it affects Shiro in a way he never would have imagined. The light red dusting of a blush makes him lose all respect for his hero, and suddenly he has two less people in his social circle. 

The crowd of students part like the seas as Keith and Shiro walk out, hand in hand. For a moment, the decibel level drops. Long after their exit, there is still a weight, the crushing after effects of PDA leaving a dent in the excitement of the room. It’s hard being single in a reality where Keith and Shiro exist. He hopes Slav’s theory of multiple realities is true, so that he can somehow make a wormhole and jump into a universe where he doesn’t have to experience that ever again.

A palpable silence lays between he and McKenzie. His glasses slide down the bridge of his nose, but he makes no effort to fix them. The grimace plastered on his face conveys all the information Lance needs.  _ Ah, a fellow soldier _ .

Marco talks for the first time, toneless. “I can’t believe I had to gaze upon that with my own two eyes.”

“How long has it been?” Lance regrets those words as soon as they leave his mouth.

“About two months.”

“And they’re  _ still  _ like that?”

“Unfortunately, it seems so.”

“My god, I’m going to cry,” he groans, “why can’t I have a relationship like that?”

Matt, his mind finally remembers, sits down and cradles his own face with his hands. 

“Me too man,” he sighs, defeated, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> keith: ok but what if he doesn't feel the same way
> 
> lance: today is literally your wedding day what the fuck
> 
> come send me hate mail over on my tumblr [kittykattykatherine](https://kittykattykatherine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
